


Blame It On My Youth

by Finduilas



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve is smooth and Danny panics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It On My Youth

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful m_l_h. This was written for sd_ldws. The genre was High school/College AU, and the prompt was Kung Fu.

“Is anyone in here?”   
  
Coach Jameson's voice cut through the gym locker room and Danny scrambled to find his bearings as he broke away from Steve, hastily turning on the shower next to Steve's.   
  
By the time the coach had made his way through the lockers, Danny was standing under the spray of hot water, his face beet-red as he was facing the wall. Steve resisted a chuckle as he stepped out from under the spray and wrapped a towel around his waist in an attempt to appear casual.   
  
“Just us, Coach,” Steve smiled as the older man came into view.   
  
“McGarrett? Williams? You really shouldn't be here anymore,” Coach Jameson said, “There's no practice today. And I was about to close up.”   
  
He jiggled the keys he was holding in his hands, clarifying his point.   
  
“Sorry Coach,” Steve said, water slowly making its way down his face and body, “It's just that I was teaching Danny some moves, and...”   
  
“Kung Fu!” Danny screamed out nervously, and Steve wondered if maybe his brain had short-circuited.   
  
“Uhm, Kung Fu, right,” Steve shuffled a bit on his feet, resisting the urge to roll his eyes or punch Danny in the arm, “I had a few lessons a couple years back, and I wanted to show Danny, you know.”   
  
“Sure,” Jameson nodded, already turning away from the showers, “Just next time maybe practice at home or during lunch, alright? I don't want to see you boys in here again outside of school hours.”   
  
“Sure thing, Coach!” Steve called out before hearing the locker room door slam shut.   
  
He quickly chucked the towel and turned back towards Danny, asking, “Kung Fu? Seriously?”   
  
Danny ducked his flushed head, his voice high as he said, “I panicked!”   
  
“Ya don't say!” Steve snorted, “ _Kung Fu_ ? I was going for football, you goof! Seeing as I'm actually  _on_  the football team and Jameson is my  _football_  coach. Are you sensing a theme, here?”   
  
“Give me a break!” Danny scowled, “I wasn't exactly thinking straight, you know. You had your hand on my dick only five seconds earlier!”   
  
Steve chuckled as he took in Danny's flustered face.   
  
“And, you know...” Danny said awkwardly as his hand reached out to touch Steve's abs, “I was kinda hoping we weren't done with that...”   
  
“Smooth,” Steve smiled, pressing his body flush against Danny's and feeling quite content with the gasp it provoked from Danny's lips.   
  
“Shut up,” Danny whispered, his lips finding Steve's and his hip twitching involuntarily into the touch.   
  
Steve reached down between them, wrapping his fingers around both their cocks. Danny inhaled sharply, letting his head fall on Steve's shoulder.   
  
Steve let out a sound somewhere between a groan and a chuckle as he said, “Kung Fu?  _Seriously_ ?”


End file.
